Maximum Ride: The Paradise
by BrambleshadowWingedgreekdragon
Summary: Max and the flock are sick of being on the run. It's time to let Fang have his way and hide out on a deserted island. What happens when the island of their choice, well not exactly their choice, is already inhabited by...... Calypso?
1. The Shots and the Splat

Brambleshadow- Hi! I'm Brambleshadow and I will be writing this story with Wingedgreekdragon! First of all, let's all remember that I came up with this idea.

Wingedgreekdragon- BUT I'm writing it. Let's not forget that.

Brambleshadow- whatever, that doesn't matter

Wingedgreekdragon- "glares at Brambleshadow" yes it does. Well, short facts- this story takes place after the third book of the Maximum Ride series, Saving the world and Other Extreme Sports, and during the fourth Percy Jackson and the Olympian book, The Battle of the Labyrinth. Throughout the story the POVs and change and since this is our FIRST fanfiction don't expect too much.

Brambleshadow- you forgot the disclaimer -I, BRAMBLESHADOW AND WINGEDGREEKMONSTER, DO NOT OWN THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES OR THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES.

Wingedgreekdragon- lets get started with the story already.

Brambleshadow- Here it is!

*************************************************************

**Chapter 1: The Shots and the Splat**

We were flying over the Pacific Ocean, six average, run-off the mill, mutant bird kids. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy Angel and I, Max had finally decided that Fang's idea (gasp) might actually be worth considering. So now we had to find some decent island with no freakin' whitecoats. (or robots)

What the hell was that?! Adrenaline rushed though my veins when I realized that there was a boat following us. From up in the clouds it looked very small, but I knew that it was a very large boat, maybe around 50 to 60 feet long and 10 to 20 feet wide. (Raptor vision really helps when you 2 miles above the Earth.) I spied 2 dark blobs on the deck, and then, suddenly, felt a whoosh of air rush past my ear as something shot upwards. I was automatically in full battle mode.

"What the hell……. "

Iggy began falling like a stone from above me, a large pool of blood spreading from his left shoulder, where his wings and his body were connected. He was falling fast. We had to save him.

"Catch Iggy!" I screamed, 10x higher pitched than usual.

We streaked down in the direction he had fallen. With my super fast flying (read the other books), I dove past the rest of the flock and came to Iggy's rescue. I grabbed his good shoulder and arm and tried to slow his fall, until the rest on the flock caught up with us. After a panicked 30 seconds or so, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and caught up with us. They had a tattered blanket in their hands from Fang's backpack, and each one held a corner of the old, gray wool. They managed to get under us and catch us in it, all four of them calm and focused. I pulled myself out of the fabric, and helped hold onto it. We were still sinking, but at slower pace.

"We need to land now," Fang said

"Do you think that those were whitecoats?" Gazzy asked.

"Definitely," the whole flock replied grimly, even Iggy in the blanket.

There was another whoosh and Fang swore loudly. His right wing was bloodied and missing a chunk at the end. It was only the tip, but the bullet had done its job, Fang was losing control. We began to fall like six bricks dropped from the sky.

"We're going to splat on that island!" Angel screamed.

I looked down and cursed. Crap. Of all the luck. The island was getting closer and closer. This was BAD. Way understatement. I held my breath, ready to die. Please don't let God know about the time I stole Angel's ---

SPLAT. Everything went black.

Author's Note~

Sorry this chapter is so short.

Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.

Don't forget to Review.


	2. We Meet the Weirdos

Brambleshadow- Sorry about the delay, my computer got broken and turned off by itself randomly so I couldn't type this. To add I left my flash drive at a friend's house, so let's not talk and get right to the story.

Wingedgreekdragon- Fine. Whatever.

Brambleshadow- Oh! We almost forgot the disclaimer -I, BRAMBLESHADOW AND WINGEDGREEKDRAGON, DO NOT OWN THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES OR THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES. By the way, the first part is right after the first chapter and the second part where Maximum Ride wakes up, is a while after that. I know we said that we weren't going to change POVs but this one seemed necessary, and I believe that I forgot to mention that even though Wingedgreekdragon writes the story I make changes that make the story WAY better.

Wingedgreekdragon- Shut up already. Oh yeah, and now that it's summer our updates will be less frequent because Brambleshadow gets lazy and types like 5 words a week. Well, maybe a few more than that. Maybe 15 words. And I write REALLY SLOW.

*************************************************************************************

Percy's POV-

I was walking around Ogygia with Calypso when I looked up at the sky and saw six bird kids. Wait a second….. Bird kids? But there was no time to think about what they were. They were falling fast and one of them was in an old, gray blanket. They splashed into the water of the lake and Calypso and I ran to help them. We both contributed some of our magical powers to save them. One by one, we carried the bruised, bloodied kids to the case where six beds had magically appeared. We prayed that they would wake again.

**Chapter 2: We meet the Weirdos-**

I woke up in………. _heaven?_Then the pain hit me like a freight train. I was most definitely **NOT**dead. I looked around and took in my surroundings. I'd been in a countless number of caves, but this one was the awesomest ever. The ceiling was amazing- there were white, purple, and green crystals covering it. White silk curtains divided the cave into rooms. A loom and a harp were leaned up against one wall. Jars of fruit preserves were stacked on shelves on the other wall. From the ceiling hung an assortment on herbs. In one of the cave walls, there was a built-in fireplace. I was lying on the softest bed ever. It had the softest pillows EVER and CLEAN white sheets that were soft to the touch. But then my standards aren't that high. There were also five identical beds lined up to my right. In them were Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and ……. ?

Where the heck was Angel?! I tried to jump out of bed….. and failed completely. I ended up on my butt on the cold, hard floor. I held onto the bed for dear life and hauled myself into a standing position. I was one big bundle on agonizing pain, but I had to find Angel. I spread my aching arms out and took one small baby step forward, almost falling over again. I slowly made my way across the 10 feet to the cave entrance (and I mean SLOWLY). I looked out and saw it, PARADISE.

Directly at my feet was a bright green meadow. To the right was a gigantic flower garden with all sorts of colorful flowers, and to my left were a bunch of cedar (I think they were cedar) trees. The meadow covered a small hill that met the rocky beach with waves lapping against it. There were also 4 strange looking fountains in the meadow. Water shot from the odd stone creatures that were half goat, half human. They looked really ugly. The sky was blue and the sun was bight. Wow. That whole paragraph sounded so girly. I mean "the sky was blue and the sun was bright"? What is wrong with me!? The fall must have affected my brain.

Then I spotted Angel. She was talking to a scruffy looking boy about my age. His hair was burned at the ends and he looked wwaaaayyyyy too thin. Who was that kid?

"Angel?" I croaked.

She turned around to face me. She looked bad, covered in black-and-blue bruises. She seemed able to move just fine, since she ran towards me with her arms outstretched.

"Max!" She creamed in delight, her blonde hair streaming out behind her. She grabbed me in a huge bear hug and pain lanced throughout me.

"Loosen up," I gasped.

"Oh, sorry about that," Angel said as she quickly released me.

I turned my attention to the boy and he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Who do you think you are and why have you been talking to Angel?" I snapped.

Angel gave him and encouraging look. "She doesn't bite that hard," she reassured him. He took a deep breath and nodded. "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I was talking to Angel because I wanted to know what happened to her and what she was because I saw her wings."

"Why would you care?" I snarled at him. "And why would I care who your dad is. I'll bet he's just some maniac homeless guy," I added.

There was a loud rumble and the Earth shook, knocking me down yet again. Angel and Percy had pained looks on their face, like I had just insulted the king of the world.

"I'll tell her," she said to Percy. He nodded still looking horrified.

"Max, remember the Greek myths like the reruns we used to watch on TV?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, those myths are real. Almost all mortals just can't see them because of the _Mist_, a magical covering of the mythical world. The gods often have children with mortals and these children are half-bloods, half human and half god, like Percy. Half-bloods usually end up with horrible fates and are continuously chased my monsters of all kinds. Most half-bloods are heroes who try, and sometimes succeed in saving to world, but some, like Luke," here she looked quizzically at Percy who looked away uncomfortably, "betray them and started working for the evil side, Kronos's. Anyway, Percy's dad is the sea god Poseidon. You just insulted one of the three most powerful gods on the entire world." Angel at last, finished explaining.

"You're joking right?' I asked, looking at both of them. One look told me they weren't. Uh oh…..

"Sorry Poseidon! I didn't mean it!" I called out to the water. One apology a year would work.

A loud sound came from the water, kind of like a sigh.

"I guess you're forgiven," Percy said.

Then I remembered. "You still haven't explained how you got here," I said looking at him with suspicion.

He then explained how he had been shot out of the volcano, how he landed here, and how was recovering (read the Battle of the Labyrinth). When he finished explaining his crazy adventure I asked him if the rest of the flock would get totally recover and he said yes.

"When Angel got out of the bed this morning, we figured the rest of you would recover." he told me. "You seem to heal fast for some reason."

"Wait a sec. We?" I asked.

"Yes, we. Hasn't anyone told you?" came a soft musical voice from behind me.

I whirled around and found myself face to face with a girl about 16 years old. She had caramel colored hair that was pulled back into a braid. She was wearing a weird white cloth dress thingy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Calypso, daughter of Atlas the titan. I live on the island, Ogygia, and I will forever." She said sadly. "The fates are very strange," she continued. "I have seven people with me, thought I rarely even have one. Now, enough about me. Tell me about yourself and your companions.

Angel and I were so desperate to save the flock and gain their trust because we needed their help, so we just told them everything, our whole crazy story, interrupting each other with details the other had forgotten. We described the whitecoats, our crazy run across the country, and our obligation to save the world. Angel and I showed her our wings and tried to fly, but we both crashed to the ground.

"Well, I'm going to leave now," Percy said sadly.

"Goodbye, hero," said Calypso, with tears in her eyes.

Percy walked over to a raft and began sailing off. All of a sudden, he disappeared.

Calypso suggested that we rest some more. I guess she wanted some time alone. We agreed and stumbled back to our beds. I flopped my battered body back into the bed and immediately wished I hadn't. Oww…. But I was so tired I didn't care and was fast asleep in 30 seconds

~Author's Note

This chapter was a bit dull.

The next chapter will be more exciting.

Don't forget to Review.


	3. We Become the Most Talked about Birdkids

Brambleshadow- Sorry about the delay. We were lazy. So let's not chat and het right to the story.

Wingedgreekdragon- I was not lazy! You were!

Brambleshadow- No! it was you that took forever!!!

Wingedgreekdragon- Well, before we get into a huge argument let's tell you the details and then argue "glares at Brambleshadow"

Brambleshadow- Again this is a dull chapter. Wingedgreekdragon will probably make the next chapter more exciting. Turns out we WILL change POVS "glares at Wingedgreekdragon" APPARTENLY I wasn't told....... "glares" Anyway Percy and the Olympians WILL meet the flock again. Enjoy!

Wingedgreekdragon- You forgot the disclaimer you dolt. -I, BRAMBLESHADOW AND WINGEDGREEKMONSTER, DO NOT OWN THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES OR THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES. Now enjoy!

"Walk off arguing about who was being lazy"

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 3:

Calypso's POV-

As I walked through my cave, my heart was heavy with mixed emotions . I was sad that Percy had left, yet happy that I had six more companions still with me. A tear slid down my cheek when I thought about my new companions. Just when I start appreciating them the most, they would have to leave, like all the others who washed onto my island prison. I stood and looked at them for a while. Their faces were content, yet covered with bruises, cuts, and scars. They looked peaceful in their sleep, even though they were troubled with worries and problems.

The youngest one, Angel, stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning," I said softly.

"Good morning," she replied.

"How do you feel?" I asked gently, desperately hoping that they weren't in too much pain and recovering fast.

"I feel terrible!" She must have seen my face fall, because she added. "But at least I'm not dead!"

I smiled gratefully at her. A loud growl echoed around the cave.

"What was that?!" I asked nervously.

"My stomach! I'm starving!" She looked around hopefully. "Do you have any food here? Like maybe pizza?"

I laughed. Even though I had no idea what this "pizza" was I was sure the invisible servants would get some. "I'm sure we can get you some." I told Angel, "Follow me."

I led her outside to a grassy spot near my garden, and the invisible servants carried a small metal table and two chairs to us to where we stood. We asked them to get us a large pepperoni pizza and two cokes. In a matter of minutes, Angel had devoured the entire pizza except for the partly eaten piece on my plate and had gulped both cokes. I asked her if she was still hungry and her only reply was to ask and invisible servant for more pizza and coke. After finishing another pizza and four more cups of coke, she decided that she was finally full.

"Would you like to help me tend to the garden or would you rather get some more sleep?" The sun was high in the sky, a perfect time for working on the day plants.

"I guess I could do a little gardening," she replied.

First we did some weeding. I showed her which plants were good and which plants were weeds. I also showed her the proper way to pull the weeds out, making sure that the roots were pulled out of the dirt. After a while, Angel helped me water the plants, and then we pruned the unruly vines. I also had her help me plant some seeds for roses. As the sun was slinking over the horizon, she yawned and stretched.

"Why don't you get some more sleep now?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea," she said, yawning.

She walked off towards the cave yawn hugely again and again. Angel was a very sweet girl, but there was something strange about her. She seemed to know more than an usual 6 year old. Even 6 year old bird kid.

I paced deep in thought along the water's edge. This whole thing with the bird kids was a complete mystery. How did these children come to have wings? They said they were "genetically modified" but those two word meant nothing to me. What has the outside world come to? How much different is it from Ogygia? How will I ever answer these questions I have?

"Hello?" A soft voice came from the cave.

It was the blind boy Max had called "Iggy."

"Hello Iggy," I said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Of course!" he responded. "I'm famished!"

I laughed and led him to the same place that Angel and I had just eaten at.

Annabeth's POV-

I was about to burn one of my best friend's shroud when he walked right into camp. How could he let everyone think he was dead and then just stroll back into camp!! I was angry that he had not sent a message and stayed away so long, happy that he was back and alive, amazed that he had survived, and disappointed that he had done nothing to help ease our pain while he was gone. (like let us know he was alive) I put all of my disappointment and anger aside and rushed over to him.

After a very embarrassing scene (which I will NOT tell you about, read it in the fourth Percy Jackson and the Olympians book), Percy told Chiron what happened to him. I eavesdropped, using my cap of invisibility, that Percy had been recovering on Calypso's island, which I had already guessed. He also described our "little adventure" in the labyrinth. I blushed as he got towards the part with the volcano. He then went on to explain the six strange flying bird kids that had crashed on the island. Bird kids?! He told how they were always on the run around the country/world, just like us!, and how evil scientists who created them were always after them, well, maybe not this part. Apparently they had only landed on the island because the "whitecoats" (aka evil scientists) had shot them out of the sky. He described how they were tall with huge wing spans, the biggest ones about 13 feet from tip to tip. The wings could somehow hold the kids up in the air and they could fly as well as real birds. Their bones were also very light like birds.

How the heck was all this possible! Kids with wings in the mortal world! I had some research to do.

"Maybe I'll go back, somehow, to ally them with us. I would also like to see them again and get to know them better," Percy continued.

"That could possibly be arranged." Chiron mused.

As Percy was walking back to his cabin, I ran up to him, earlier argument forgotten, and said, "Don't you ever _dare_ pull another stunt like that and shoot out of a exploding volcano and _forget_ to tell us you were alive for weeks!!"

"Don't worry, Annabeth! I won't!" he reassured me, backing away. Oh, I could be sooo scary.

From out of nowhere, Chiron came up and said to Percy, "I'm going to contact Zeus about those kids ok?"

"Ok" Percy replied.

We walked off discussing plans about recruiting the bird kids.

Zeus POV

I had just received a very odd Iris message from Chiron about some very weird flying kids with wings. Apparently they weren't monsters just some genetically modified mortal kids. Poseidon had told me about a very rude bird kid that had insulted him a few days ago. I decided to ask the opinion of the other gods on what we should do with them.

A few minutes later, I had gathered all the major god and goddesses in the throne room (even my annoying brother Hades). We discussed and argued about the children for a while, until we voted to watch them first and then figure out their intentions. Sooner or later, we would have to either ally them with our forces or kill them before Kronos, my evil, power hungry father, got them. Pretty soon everyone on Mount Olympus was talking about these new creatures.

"You know, I just killed a whole army of Kronos's meanies. You'd think I'd get some attention, but no, all anyone here can talk about is those stupid "bird kids," Ares grumbled to himself as he walked past me.

I'll bet anything that he is going to cause trouble for those bird kids. This could turn out _very _interesting.

Author's Note

Brambleshadow- Sorry, if there's spelling errors and such. i didn't proofread it 'cause I was in a rush to publish it. The Olympians do come back!


	4. So You think You can Fight

Brambleshadow- Just telling you, updates for this story is going to be very slow. To add, now we're stuck. Sadly, Wingedgreekdragon didn't plan ahead of this chapter so there's probably going to be a HUGE gap between this chapter and the next. I mean seriously, bigger than the usual gap, which is about 2 months. Sorry.

Wingedgreekdragon- disclaimer -I, BRAMBLESHADOW AND WINGEDGREEKMONSTER, DO NOT OWN THE MAXIMUM RIDE SERIES OR THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIESWell, s_orry. _writing isn't _that_ easy_._

Brambleshadow- Whatever. Get to work. Here's CHAPTER 4!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: So you think you can fight?**

Ares POV-

It just makes me SO,SO,SO MAD. Why the HELL was those bird twerps getting all the attention?!?!?! Those freaks will be sorry! No one messes with the god of war and lives!

I began stomping around Olympus, growling at anybody who was stupid enough to get in my way. I couldn't start a full-out war, because Zeus would get soo mad at me. That stupid guy. _Thunder._ Whatever. Anyway, I'll probably fight them and show them who's better. Yeah! that's a great idea. Torture. I would totally show them that any god could kick their butts, before they could scream, "Have mercy, great ones!" I would go to that pathetic little island and teach then a lesson.

I would have to go there and back quickly though, before anyone noticed that I was gone. None of the gods here seemed to know I still existed anyway.

I decided to use my motorcycle chariot instead of just appearing on the island. I wanted them to suffer before they died, instead of just disintegrating at one look at my awesomely true godly form. I would kill them one by one, starting with the dog and ending with the leader girl, Max. I hated her the most. I would make her watch her friends die first. I got my chariot ready to travel over water. The fight wouldn't take long. Those kids were total losers! Calypso wouldn't get in my way either, that excuse for an immortal. The slaughter would only take 5-10 minutes depending on how long I wanted to make them suffer.

This was going to be fun!!

Calypso's POV-

My heart beat like a drum when I saw the tall, dark bird-kid walk out of my cave. He looked around my island prison, a slightly confused expression crossing his face, but only for a moment. He spotted me and started toward me, his face expressionless. This genetic hybrid was the most attractive being that had crashed here, although I feel that way about almost every hero that washes up. My love for Percy had disappeared completely and with the curse the Fates had placed on me, I was completely in love with Fang.

Fang was getting closer. I blushed. Embarrassment hadn't been a problem for me with the first hundred or so heroes! What was happening?

"Who or what are you?" he asked suspiciously.

I recounted everything that had befallen him since he and the other members of his flock had crashed on my island. I also explained about the Greek myths existence and my punishment. I told him all about the magical rules that the Fates had placed on my prison, though I excluded the fact that I always fell in love with certain people that washed up here, and could stay forever if they wanted to. In this case, he was the one.

"You guys heal really fast," I commented. "Even from the bullet wounds."

"Yeah."

"Is your real name Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah."

He studied his surroundings one more time, decided it was safe, and then turned and walked back into the cave to rest some more.

I would have to do some thinking about him.

Max's POV-

I walked out of the cave feeling awful, but a bit better. I certainly didn't have any broken bones, and my bruises were beginning to fade. I was met by the sight of that Calypso girl, the one who told us she was immortal. She seemed nice enough, but I wasn't sure about all that Greek stuff being true…

"Hi Max," she said, a little distractedly.

"Hi," I replied.

"I have something to tell you," she said, twisting her hands nervously.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying not to sound too interested.

"I think I love Fang."

WHAT?!?!?! Why did every girl who had ever met Fang fall in love with him?!?! Instantly I was angry, horrified, confused, and upset all at once.

"That's great. Need some air," I mumbled, launching myself into the sky and flying away.

Why was a I feeling this way?!?! Why did I care who loved Fang and who loved him back?!

_You're jealous. You love him but you won't admit it._

Great. just what I needed my wonderful voice to say. That makes me feel so much better. So much better, in fact, that I felt like puking. My life was becoming so much more complicated I needed to have a little talk with the voice inside my head about how telling me stressful things like that was NOT going to help me save the world.

Suddenly, I had more to worry about than my confusing feelings. I had spotted something speeding towards the island. It was still a speck in the distance, but with my raptor vision I could make out a motorcycle shaped thing, and a humanoid creature. It was going about 100 miles per hour. As the thing came closer, I could tell it really was a motorcycle with a person on it. It was riding over the water like it was a solid road. This day was going to get even worse.

I was 99.99999% sure this was an enemy sent to kill us, and made a split-second decision to tell everyone about it. Who cares if I was upset.

I swooped down and ran into the cave.

"Get up! Prepare to fight!" I yelled.

Amazingly, everyone started to roll sleepily out of bed.

"There's a possible enemy driving a motorcycle over the ocean to this island. Be ready to kick this guy's butt!" I informed them.

They looked at me like I was nuts when I mentioned the part about the motorcycle, but they trooped out of the cave anyway.

"Did you say motorcycle?" Calypso ran up to me, looking slightly panicked.

"Yup" I replied, running battle strategies through my head.

"No! That must be Ares, god of war. I'd heard that he was mad at you guys. This is going to be horrible!!!!"

"I've probably been through worse", I said, shrugging.

"Don't be too sure about that. You haven't seen anything until you've met Ares." she replied nervously.

I just shook my head and followed my flock our of the cave.

"So you guys thing you can fight?"

There was a big burly guy wearing sunglasses standing next to a motorcycle. He was holding a long, razor-sharp sword in his right hand. I wondered how he'd gotten here so fast. Last time I had checked he was only going 100 mile per hour. _He's a god. That's how he was able here so fast. _My voice explained. I sighed inwardly. I voice was SOO annoying. But that's not news.

Suddenly, Ares lunged at Total, sword tip gleaming. Total yipped and scrambled away just in time. Adrenaline seared through my veins and I aimed a roundhouse kick at his chest. His sword just barely ripped through my jeans and almost cut my leg off!

Ares growled indignantly. Nudge had grabbed some rocks and was throwing them at his head. I scooped up Total in one arm and grabbed a long, fallen tree branch from the ground. The rest of the flock grabbed sticks, rocks, and sand and began attacking him. He was too quick with his sword to try close combat.

Even though we were up in home territory, we were losing badly, and I knew. Every one of us, including Total, was bleeding from various strikes he had landed of us. Iggy had an especially deep cut on his leg. To make matters worse, Ares was using his godly powers to start rising up after us. Then he cut deeply into my shoulder. Pain exploded, and I grit my teeth. Why hadn't I ever thought to get myself a sword? Where the hell was I supposed to get one anyways?

_Twang._ Ares cried out and dropped to the ground, an arrow sticking out of his side. Weird, golden blood, flowed out from the wound. I looked to the direction the arrow had been sent from. I spotted that Percy kid, standing by a raft, with a guy holding a bow. He was half-horse, half-human, like a centaur from a movie.

I heard cursing and saw Ares starting to glow and Percy yelled, "Don't look!" I quickly averted my eyes. A blinding flash followed, and when I looked to where Ares had been I saw nothing.

The flock and I swooped down and landed, bleeding everywhere.

"Thanks," I panted. "You saved our lives." and then I passes out. Again.

~ Author's Note ~

Would appreciate ideas and criticism. Feel free to give up on this story due to slow updates.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review. i really want to know what readers think about this story!


End file.
